Line of Live
by Aria Ruthminz
Summary: For her, being reborn as Shank son isn't a coolest idea ever. She mean, can you even live peacefully while you being reborn as a boy, given a task to become a pirate while the truth become a marine, and live a crazy event life? Well, she is not completely hate her new live anyway. STILL HOW CAN SHE FORCE HERSELF FALL IN LOVE TO GIRL WHILE SHE STILL HAVE HER GIRL SPIRIT IN BOY BODY!
1. Chapter 1

**Aria :** Well, I want to try making an English fanfiction, so this is my first time I made one. Hopefully you guys would enjoy it. This story contain the Original Plot but I add some AU, because this is about my character and I hope this won't be a boring story. Enjoy!

 **.**  
 **Line of Live**  
 **Chapter 1**  
 **This Have To Be A Dream**  
 **.**

Shit happened in your head millions time when you think about your death. Yeah, I use to be like that too. Thinking about going to afterlife and enjoying being at there forever, or I rather getting stuck on after life and death bridge where I can be stuck at there forever other then getting sent to Hell. For the record, Hell isn't a first place I want to go. When I die, I was thinking that I would be sailing-much more like being washed by the water- on River Styx. I always thought that Myth is real, stupid me.

Unfortunatly, or maybe Fortunatly, I were being stuck on the endless dark place. Can't see anything and can't hear anything. I don't even know if I were awake or sleeping and if my mind thinking by itself. Sundelly, a light were appeare. two dim and faint light.

 **"Most of other people out there, you choose a girl?"** A voice of a male, speaking dissapointly as if I were a bunch of a bug.

And I'm not happy to be done like that.

"Hei! This girl can hear you!" I shouted at nowhere.

 **"Well, she the one that who dying first. Beside you said that the faster the batter!"** Another voice were hear, this time its sound like a female, more monotone then the first one. But yeah, there are a girly voice at there.

 **"Still, a girl. This would be a little easy game."** I felt irritated right now, they ignore me more then once.

"Hei! If you guys want to had one on one conversation, it's will be better if you going to other room!" Again I yelled at them. Now the voice is gone and silence followed. I began to fear that the voice is really leave and leaving me alone at this endless dark place, or my mind were going crazy because I'm getting scared in here.

 **"She's kind of rude."** Said the male.

"Hei!"

 **"Fine. You want me to seeking for other, but this girl will getting involve too cause her soul had been here, even if you like it or not."** Said the female.

They still ignore me.

 **"Well it's up to you. I going now!"**

Yeah, you better leave crazy male voice!

 **"Damn him. Well, lil' girl. I hope you not as bad as you had been looking."** I think a pain just pop out from my head, **"Behold kid, you will step to a different world that will make you being crazy for joining it. Your job is simple, get the title of Pirate King and all will be clear, you could went back to your wonderful life."**

Oh yeah, after all this time they ignore me, now she talking to-.

Wait, did she said Pirate King?

"Did you just said Pirate King?" I asked.

 **"Yes, kid. You hear it. Get the tittle of Pirate King, and this all over."**

Shit. This is a no no, theres no way I want to become a pirate. They're bad, beside there is nothing such as pirate this day.

"Okay, so how can I become the King of Pirate? Beside it's suppose to be a Queen."

The female chuckle, and I'm pretty sure that I don't said something funny, **"That's for me to know and that for you to find out."**

The dim light in front of me become more brighter then before, which making me had to close my eyes. In a few second as I try to open it slowly, I just can saw a light. Then there a face of a man, with brown eyes and red hair smiling on top of me with a scar of a claw in his face. A fear start to fill and in no time I found my self crying, oh heaven! I'M TOTTALY CRYING! IS THIS MEAN I'M A BABY?!

"Eh, did I do something wrong?" I can hear a worried sound from his voice.

"I think our little boy doesn't like how you looked at him dear." And another female voice speak.

Wait, did she just say boy? Last time I check my gender is a female, it's even written in my police record. And why the hell did I can't stop crying. In a second I can felt a warm hand warps around me. Strangely, it's feel so comfortable that I can felt myself stop crying.

I looked at the man that were smiling happily, "So who's his name? I pick up Ganz."

Shit! This is a name choosing! Did it mean that this man and the female that holding me is my parents! No way!

"Ganz? Well, I thought Sibber suit him more."

I don't want to be Sibber! It's sound stupid, I have to something to pretend that name become mine, quick cry, now!

I think my plan work, because the male or I have to call him Dad began to speak on my behalf, "Well, he didn't look like want to have a name as Sibber. Then Ganz will do."

I don't also want to be named Ganz! It's just weird! Pick up a better name.

"He didn't like it to." Of course, "How about Patrick?"

NO WAY IN HELL!

"Yanjo, Quares, Lato, Geto, Bob?"

NO! And why the hell Bob?!

"Vereen?" Stupid name!

Well, if I reborn as a girl I want to be named Vereen but I'm a boy! I kept crying for my own good name, just pick up one, any one that were good and not a wired name.

"Raymond?" Stupid, "Well, then what name did you want to have sweet heart?" Good question Mom, what name that I want if I can talk to them?  
Probably not Bob.

"Then how about Liam?" Liam huh, it's not that bad I think. So to show my agreement I slowly stop crying, "What do you know, this boy likes it."

"So Liam, huh?" Asked the female with soft voice, "That Liam?"

Okay, I take it back. If someone already have a name Liam I didn't want it. I do not want to be call Liam Junior, it's so strange!

"Yeah, the sweet charming Liam that I introduce to you one years ago, before he was killed on his twenties, such a nice man." Sweet, so I'm a reminder of a dad person. That's okay, I can handle it. Turn out I have to be more lucky so I won't get killed on my twenties.

"I don't mind. He was a good boy, and I know that our son will be a good boy to." Said the female.

"And become a great pirate just like his father!" I let out a breath, of course only imaginary, a baby cannot do that, I being reborn as a son of pirate, that just so great. Well, at last my life won't be so boring.

Ugh, I just yawn now. I think crying make me become sleepy. It's really need a power to crying that long, huh. I can felt my mom hand were hug me deeper into her body, and I can felt her boobs. I looked up just to see a beautiful lady with dark green hair and a sweet smile.

"Sleep well Liam. Have a nice dream." Said the women as she smile.

"You to have to rest Makino." Hmm, so my mom name is Makino. It's kind of familiar somewhere.

"Well, if I open my eyes will you be right beside me, Shanks?" Now, it's totaly creepy. I sure know that I have hear that name some where, it's ring a bell, but I just doesn't know who!

"Sure things, dear." Ugh, I hate it when older people getting all sweet and anything. So I close my eyes and try to sleep. The name can wait later, I were their son anyway, so it soon will show something if I live with them.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=+ TBC +=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	2. Chapter 2 : My Hero is an Old Geezer

**Aria** : Yosh now for chapter two! This will contain bad grammar and I have change the POV. Cause I felt like it. In this chapter, Liam will...NO SPOILER!

 **Line of Life**

 **Chapter 2 : My Hero is an Old Geezer?!**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

It's has been past seventh years since the day that she becoming Liam, and sure thing now she had to call herself a he. Still, being a male is really troublesome. He still have a hard time to act like a boy, well mostly just for the personal thing like, how he pee.

It's maybe a better idea to change the topic.

Actually, Liam cannot believe it need three damn year for him to find out he was being reborn into One Piece and become the son of the Red Hair Pirate Captain, Shank. It's really a shocking truth, moreover he didn't really following the show. He just watching all the funny part from One Piece, never the full whole episode. In no time he maybe will change the line, that must be like that. And about his father, that man doesn't always going back home. It's even has past sixth years since his father last visit. Which is when he still one years old, and cannot even talk properly.

He try act like hate his father. Every kid will do that to if his father leave for a long time, well they were still a kid, and technically he is a kid right now. A kid with a full rage toward his father. Anyway he have a reason to be angry with his father. Everyday when his father didn't come home, there always some stupid pirate that come to his mother bars, flirting with his mother. He give them a good farewell, beat them up with material art.

His mother actually proud of him, well he sure is a polite person and like to help people in need, just like who he was before this all. That must be the side that making Makino didn't yelled at Liam for most of his mess, but maybe it's all because of she is his mother. He also playing his card about wanting to become a great marine just like Monkey D. Garp, so he also can be a hero for this village. It's really are a good time back there to have her mother agreement about becoming marine.

"Liam-kun, can you bring this to the new neighbor?" Liam, who's now cleaning some of the beer glass looking at his mother with full of confuse.

"Did we get a neighbor?" Asked Liam.

Makino make a little smile, "You always helping with the bar that you didn't even know we have a neighbor." Yes, Liam has notice it too. The reason was because Liam want to spent more time with her mothers before he himself sail to the open sea, becoming a pirate just like his father, "I think it's time for you to make some friends. There also a boy just like your age, or maybe under your age. You guys would become a great friends!"

"Hmm." Actually, Liam doesn't need a friend at all. He is an anti-social person, even in his past life. But seeing the face that Makino make is kind of a troublesome, she really look at him with so much hope, "Okay mama, I'll bring it and try to befriend the kid."

Now, Makino smile is growing big, "It's just some block from here, turn to left after you find the main road and three more house! Send my greeting okay."

"Sure mama" Liam walking lazily to the exit. He just didn't want to do anything other then cleaning the dirty glass and then went to sleep. But maybe it worth a try, who know if this boy can become really fun, or if destiny were on him it have to be a girl. Liam then following the path that Makino has told him. Stood in front of a house that average, like any other house at Down Island.

After making up his mind and thinking twice about making a friend, Liam knock the door.

A muffle yelled of 'in a minute.' were hear, and in no time a boy with dark hair and black orb eyes were seen. For Liam this is to fast. He never expect it would be him who were in the town.

"Ah, good morning! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, you are?" Liam looking at the hand that were given in front of him.

"Good Morning. My name is Liam, nice to meet you." Said Liam as he shake the hand, "Ah, My mom send her greeting." Liam then showing a beg of plastic that full with fruit.

"FOOD!" Scream Luffy as he take it from Liam hand and then open it, "Seem delicious!"

"Luffy! Who is there?!" Liam almost jump as he hear the yelled. Well, this is where everything start and the one who brough Luffy is that damn Marine Hero, Garp. Liam just watch in awe and fear as he look at Garp that walking to the front door, looking at him with that sharp eyes.

Liam feel his leg is shaking because of the look that Garp give him. Hell, even if he were still in his own age before death he sure will shaking too under this old-geezer sight.

"Ah, this is Liam! He give us some delicious fruit!" Said Luffy as he eating the fruit, "I won't give it to you old man!" If before were making Liam legs shaking, right now the look that Garp use is making him fall down to his butt, even thought that look were being send to Luffy, he can still feel the aura.

For Liam, this old-geezer is a demon!

"AH! HE LOOKING AT ME!" Scream Liam emotionally.

"Hei kid, how old are you?" Asked Garp.

"Se-seventh." Answer Liam, there were a long pause before Liam decide the right thing to save his life, "Um, I just came here to send the greeting from my mother, so bye!" Liam get up and run as fast as he could for his own safety. He can't be death in such a young age! Never!

As the bar become close, Liam push the door harder then he ever done for the first time and slam it close. Sending Makino and some costumer to jump a little.

"Liam, what happen?" Asked Makino.

Liam blink, now if he think back, why would he doing this action again. Oh right because of that scary old geezer. Liam looking at her mother and the costumer before smile brightly.

"Nah! I just want to try that trick! Open and close the door with big power! Sorry for this all." Lied Liam as he walking close to his mother.

Makino smile, "That's okay, but don't do that again." Liam nods, "So, you befriend the kid?"

"Ah, well I get his name. Luffy." Said Liam, making Makino smile growing more bigger then before. Makino tap her son head proudly.

"That's a good start Liam. Mama so proud of you." Liam smile at his mother word, "Now, get yourself clean. After the shop close mama would make your favorite dish."

"Super Big Hot Clams?!" Asked Liam and Makino nods, "Yippie!" Liam running to the door inside the bar, that were their living room, before looking again at his mother, "Mama, can I go traveling the town? I will be back before down."

Makino smile, "Sure thing sweetheart, be careful." Liam then running to his room. Grabbing his notebook and running to the mountain. He know that if he still shaking under Garp narrowed eyes, that mean he still not strong enough. He have to be strong to achieve his goal.

 _ **Get The Tittle of Pirate King.**_

Well, he were being know as the kid who hate his dad job because sailing into the sea and never come back for a long time. So, his father should have a good reason for turning Liam to like him and want to be a pirate. Well, even if he cannot become pirate he can still become marine. Or bandit. Or bounty hunter. Hell, he can even be a bartender if he want to for the rest of his life. He mean, he already death and he just want to live his life peacefully.

" _ **But you know you cannot do that."**_

Liam stop brutally and looking at where the voice come from behind him. Even under the bright sun light, he can still saw a dim light at there.

"You are the female that bring me to this world." Said Liam as the giggles were hear.

" _ **I glad you still remember me."**_ Said the voice, " _ **So, do you like your new life here?"**_

Liam nod, "I more happy to be alive in anime world and have a sweet warm family."

The voice laugh, " _ **That's good kid. But remember this, your main goal is to become The Pirate King. If you not becoming one..."**_

Liam can felt the air began to getting cold even under the sun light, "What will happen if I'm not becoming one?" He had a thought about it, but he still have to hear it, from the voice.

Even thought the voice just a dim light, Liam could felt it grin, " _ **You just have a time until you reach 25th**_ _**years old. Think about it carefully."**_

"Hey, you still don't tell me about what will happen to me!" Said Liam.

" _ **I don't have to, you already know what will happen."**_ Liam wide his eyes.

"Death." Said Liam.

" _ **Your smart is a gift and also a curse. Remember this word Liam for your good own sake."**_ Liam can feel an invisible cold hand were touching his cheek, " _ **What have been done is done. You cannot also do anything as you want it to be, someday you will make a fatal decision if you step in a wrong path. Because you are an unwanted guess at this world. The one who being choose by a pure mistake of mine. A great enemy will step in your path, and your life will be on the edge of line. You better choose what is the right thing to do and not to do."**_

The dim light were began to shining more brighter, making Liam close his eyes as he felt the cold air become to be warmer and eventually hotter then before.

" _ **We will never meet again until the 'big event' of this all. Until that day, you have to get stronger and stronger. You are the one who choose your own path."**_

The hot and burning sensation finally gone, and when Liam open his eyes, he just can saw the sight of the Foosha Village. As if the dim light were never been there before.

The words were hit him like a bullet. Liam looking at his hand. He always been this weak. The main reason why he can defeat the pirate is because they were new, and stupid, and lazy that even a single bee can take them down. But some day a strong enemy will eventually come, and he have to be stronger to protect his mother life, the Party's Bar, and Foosha Village. He have to be more stronger.

"Yosh. I have made up my mind. This time I will do secret training. First! Getting the training material in the Gray Terminal."

Gray Terminal, the place is a massive junkyard that located by Mt. Colubo near Foosha Village. Filled with unwanted goods and people ejected from the city of Goa, it is a lawless community without proper medical care, leaving many ravaged by disease. The people that live there make their livelihood by selling various wares found in the slum or surrounding mountains to the citizens of Edge Town.

The perfect place for finding the material that he need. And if he even cannot reach that place, he not strong enough. Midway Forest, the place where it were to dangerous for a human to live there. At first, Liam didn't think that he will survive. But he have to try, if he want to be stronger. And he won't die. He cannot die while his mother waiting for dinner with that delicious clam.

He stop as he hear a footstep running toward his direction from behind. Carefully, Liam looking at behind him, just to see a tiger, big tiger running toward him, really fast. Liam cry and scream in fear as he began to run. The growl of the beast were hear and Liam know in no time the beast will catch up with him.

In this body, he cannot run as fast as he can do in his pass life. So Liam run straight to a tree and before a mere inch he clash with the tree Liam jump to his left side, sending the tiger that following him hit the tree. He watch in fear as the tiger slowly get up and growl at him before it running toward him again.

Liam yelled as he run again, this time try to do the same. And thanks god, the tiger fell for the trick again. But this time, Liam keep running and do not wait for the tiger to get up and running toward him again. As much as Liam wish the plan could work, he cannot kept send the tiger to hit the tree until it head blow or getting tired of catching him.

"That's okay, in no time I'll be in Gray Terminal. It will be a safe place!" Think Liam as he kept running for his dear life, "But for how long I have to run!" Scream Liam as he kept running. His leg began to getting numb now, and his stamina is getting lower and lower. In no time he will be a death meat, and he didn't proud of that.

Liam felt himself flying, and a sharp pain in his right shoulder, almost cut his neck, as his body crash with a tree. The tiger has catch him, and wounded him to. Liam try to ignoring the pain as he open his eyes and looking in fear to the big tiger in front of him. He can't move.

"N-no, I-I cannot die." Said Liam, he still have his own goal. Hell, he have not punch that old man in the face. He have made a plan that when the stinky red hair man come he will punch him in the face and yelling to his face for leaving him and his mother alone. Not like this, he cannot die. He have to stand and run away.

He cannot die!

Liam for himself to stand up and looking at the tiger with so much rage, "I won't die." Said him slowly, "I cannot die, because I will become the strongest! I will be stronger then my dad!" Liam yelled at the tiger as it speed toward him, before jumping to other side. He hit the ground more harder then he thought, making the pain become more worse the before. But there's no time to think about it, he have to run away.

Liam stand up and then running for his life, the pain began to make his head dizzy. He felt like he was running inside a jelly, even thought Liam never try it. Liam don't know if he is running fast enough or not. But turn out he was running really slow, because he were being taken down to the ground, and now meeting eyes to eyes with the tiger that were up him.

"I-I." The tiger hold his claw high, "I WANT TO STAY ALIVE!" Liam close his eyes as he waiting for the claw to cut his body into half. But the claw were never come, and he can felt the weight on top him were disappear. Liam slowly open his eyes before looking in awe toward the old geezer that holding the tiger with just on single hand.

The old geezer smile, "You look delicious." Liam can saw the tiger were looking scare, trying to get free from the grasp, but he cannot. And in no time the tiger were being slam to the ground with full force, making the ground create a deep hole and a possibly death tiger. Liam just stay silent as the old geezer attention now being on him, "What do you think you doing here kid?"

"I-I was playing in the jungle." Answer Liam.

Garp looking at him before offering him a hand, Liam take it and when he finally stand a fist were being send to his head. It's really hurt, he have not thought that the old geezer will hurt him, "PLAYING IN THE JUNGLE! TRY BETTER EXCUSE!" Turn out the old geezer had seen through his lie, "Follow me kid, I'll take you to the village."

"Wait! Don't tell my mom about this!" Said Liam as he try to stand again.

"And why would I do that?" Asked the old geezer as he looking at Liam with full rage.

Now, Liam is scare. It's just as if the old geezer is the pervious tiger, who ready to cut him into half. But he cannot back down now, he choose to die other then making his mother angry, and just get to know the pain and sorrow look on his mother eyes. Like hell he would let that happen.

"Be-because, my mom. Sh-she will take the blame on herself." Said Liam.

"It's not my problem." Liam now felt worried as he watch the old man move.

Ignoring his pain, Liam run a little in front of Garp and stand on his ground, "Then I have to use force." Said him as he got into the fighting position.

Garp were silent for a moment before laughing really hard, a tear even fall out from his eyes, "You! Who cannot even defeated the tiger were try to defeated me! Don't joking around kid!"

"I'm not joking around! I rather die then letting you told my mom about this all!" Said Liam.

"Then what you want me to tell you mom if you die? That you being eaten by a tiger." Liam wide his eyes upon hearing the word. That's right, if he die, his mother will think that he was being eaten by the tiger. And it were more worse then getting back home alive.

"Then I cannot die." Said Liam.

Now Garp were looking at him more serious then before, "I'll let you attack first."

"Fine by me." Said Liam as he watching Garp, he hope that Garp will take him easily, so he can use that to take him down in just on single style. Liam then walking slowly to Garp who were smirking in front of him. Liam bit his lips before stopped, this is crazy, "Lost." Whisper him, "Just hit me, I began to think crazy." As he said that, Liam felt sharp pain in his stomach as he send flying, and crashing with the tree before everything become dark.

And when Liam open his eyes, he was inside his house. Looking at the brown roof up him. His head really hurt, and a black hair kid with black orb hair were being seen up him.

"You okay, Liam?" Liam blink as he looking at the boy. It took almost five second to finally noticing it were Luffy that on top of him.

"Lu-Luffy?" Asked Liam as he slowly sit up.

"Ah, you cannot do that!" A sharp pain were attack him from his stomach and his right shoulder. Liam decide that it were a good thing to lay down in the bed.

"H-how?" Asked Liam.

"Gramps bring you here cover in blood, telling us that a tiger were attacking you while you walking beside the forest." Answer Luffy.

"So, Garp lied for me huh. Thanks god." Think Liam, as he hear a hiccup voice Liam looking at Luffy who were now crying, "W-wha, Luffy?"

"I-I thought you were gonna die. You were sleep for almost three days." Said Luffy as he still crying.

"Three days, it's a long time." Think Liam.

"I thought my first friend is going to die!" Now Luffy were broke in loud cry.

"H-hi, I said I am fine Luffy. Y-you don't have to c-cry! You, you a man remember?" Said Liam, but Luffy kept crying. Feeling annoying and afraid that his mother will come here anytime soon, Liam hit Luffy head, not to hard but Luffy still felt the pain.

Luffy looking annoyingly at him, "W-why did you do that?!" Asked Luffy.

"You a man right Luffy? A man never cry over this little thing!" Said Liam.

"But you going to die!" Said Luffy.

"Well, I'm not die right. So don't crying." Said Liam.

"Why?" Asked Luffy.

"Because I hate it when people were crying. I want them to smile. I don't want to see anyone else sad." Said Liam, "Looking at them who were crying, making me hurt." He then looking at Luffy who were pinning his own cheek, making it smile.

"T-then I'll smile for you. How about this, do you felt happy?" Said Luffy as Liam stay silent, still shock about what Luffy had done. They just meet and have conversation no longer then tenth minutes but now, the boy were acting like they were a very close best friend. Wow, Luffy sure are amazing to make someone heart warmer to him.

Liam smile a little, "Yes, I'm happy." Then he looking at Luffy full of curiosity, "Why are you doing this Luffy?"

"Huh?" Asked Luffy.

Liam let out a sigh, "We just talking for like ten minutes and you acting all this caring. I want to know why, the both of us stranger, right?"

"NO WE NOT! WE ARE FRIENDS!" Yelled Luffy, "Liam is my friend, no matter what he think!" Liam stay silent as he looking at the sad face that Luffy use, "Beside, I hate being alone, if Liam die then I will be alone again."

Liam smile as he keep that line in his mind, Luffy hate being alone. He never think about it because Liam always saw Luffy being all happy with his nakama, he also never really know about Luffy past, except his meeting with Shanks and the meeting with Ace in Dadan House.

"Thank you Luffy." Liam said as he pat Luffy head, "For being my first friend." Luffy smile grew bigger and Liam swear that he can see Luffy eyes were sparkling.

"I got a friend!" Yelled Luffy.

"Liam! Oh my dear son!" Liam looking at the door where his mother running toward him and give him a bear hug. Making his shoulder twitching in pain, but his mother didn't notice it, "I'm glad you awake."

"M-mama hu-hurt." Whisper Liam, his mother then release him and place her hand into his cheek.

"I'm sorry sweet heart." Liam can see a tear were create in Makino eyes. He hate it when someone crying in front of him, especially his own mother, "I just so happy you were alive. You have been pass out for three day."

"I-I'm sorry mama." Said Liam.

"It's okay sweetheart, but no more playing beside the forest." This time Makino hug his son carefully, "I'm glad you okay, I thought I going to lose you."

Liam then smile a little, "I'm not gonna leave you mama." Said Liam gently as he return the hug with his good hand. The son and mother the depart from their hug, "Mama, the old man that bring me here, where is he?"

"Oh, Garp-san." Said Makino.

"How are you feeling kid?" Liam flinch at the voice and looking at the old geezer that walking toward him. He try to make his heart beat normally before then bow, as low as he can.

"Thank you for saving me, Garp-san!" Said Liam.

A laugh were hear as Liam looking confuse at Garp, "You really are a pain kid, but with your bravery I know that someday you will become a marine."

"Marine." Said Liam before he try to look very shock, and its not difficult with what Garp told him, "I remember now, you were Monkey D. Garp, Marine Vice Admiral and The Marine Hero! I really admire you!" Said Liam with big grin.

"Oh really?" Asked Garp as he looking at him.

"Liam always talking about how great you are Garp-san." Inform Makino as she smile, "He told me that when he grow up, he want to become a marine just like you." Liam nods.

"Marine is good, beside they protect us from most of the evil pirate." Said Liam, "Someday, I want to be a great marine so I could also can become a hero for this village!"

Garp laughing more louder then before and looking at Luffy, "You see now Luffy, everyone want to become a marine. You should be one to."

"I don't want to!" Said Luffy as he looking at other direction. Garp then punch him hard enough, making Luffy stumble down to the floor, "That's hurt idiot old man!"

Garp just ignore him as he looking at Makino, "Then, I will leave now. Take care of this child for me okay." Makino nod and Liam looking at his mother with full of curiosity.

"What did Garp-san mean, mama?" Makino smile at him and walking to Luffy, pick up the small boy and put him beside Liam.

"From now on, you will have a little brother Liam." Liam looking at Luffy who were also looking at him as he smile brightly.

"I have a big brother! It's so awesome!" Said Luffy with full of happiness.

Liam was silent for a moment before sigh and smile happily to his mother, not wanting to make the women sad, "It's really will be a great day!"

 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=+ To Be Continued +=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

 **Aria** : Okay, first of all I actually want to make Liam meet with Sabo and Ace. But no, Garp have to come in and save Liam. Thank you for those who read, and fav. my stories. Chapter 3 will be update, hopefully before next week.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pretend to Hate Shanks

**Aria :** The third chapter, take more longer time then I thought. I have been busy will all my exams and all, hope you guys like this because in this chapter Shanks appear and also about Liam corrupting Luffy head! Oh, and sorry for the grammar, I write using phone.

 **Line of Live**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Pretend To Hate Shanks**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Push! And kick your legs!"

"How can I kick my legs in the water? I-I'm drowning!"

"Kick, Lu! Kick!"

"HOW?!"

"YOU KNOW HOW!"

Liam sigh in frustration as he watch Luffy has been drowning again for god-know-how-many-time-he-have-drown-himself. Liam swim toward Luffy before pull the drowning boy and swim away to the beach. Liam give a loud sigh as he lie down beside Luffy.

"Lets try again! I'll kick the waters for sure!" Yelled Luffy as he get up and run straight to the sea. But Liam grab his shoulder before the hyper boy run.

"The training is enough, Lu. We will continued it tomorrow." Said Liam.

"Ehh? Don't want to! I'm pretty sure I can swin right now! I'll kick the water!" Said Luffy.

"No, its final. Tomorrow we will be training swimming again. Its already noon and it's mean for your next training, reading." At that word Liam can saw Luffy being less excited, which making Liam confuse, "Why, Lu? Don't you want to read?"

"Yeah, but then Liam won't want to read a story book for me ever again when I can read." Said Luffy as he huffed and put his hand on his hips, "I don't want to learn reading!"

"Don't be stupid. Even you can already read, I won't let you read your own bed time story. It's mine to read it for you." Said Liam as he sigh, "Beside, reading is your birthday wish, so you have to be able to master reading, or I will fail as big brother." Said Liam once again as he pat Luffy's black hair.

"Fine." It is true to be told. Luffy has make three wish that he hope to be coming true on his birthday which is Five May on Children Days, eight days ago. He wish to be able to swim casue he want to swim in the ocean to reach another land to run away from his gramps fist, then to read because he want to know what make Liam so happy when he read a book, he always laugh hard when he read, and last wish is never been speak out ever again, and Luffy just doesn't know why. He jusy want to always be able to fart as many as he can because the sound just so funny, but he get a punch on the head because of it.

What grudge does Liam has with fart? Luffy will never know. So he still doesn't have his third wish, yet. Maybe he can asked for Liam to teach him how to poop while standing. Or he can just asked now.

"I know that look. I won't teach you with anything that have to do with fart nor poop." Said Liam as he shudder at the thought. Nope, he not thinking about teaching someone how to always fart or poop and being famous because Luffy will said 'It's cool right, Liam teached me!'. Nope, he doesn't want it to happen. Its human nature. So Liam spin toward the village direction and went away to Party Bar.

"Liam! Wait!" Luffy run beside him as the two continued to walk towards their home.

Once they arrive, Makino has wait for them while smiling happily. His mother always greet them with smile, but this is the most biggest smile Liam has see since he make his mother proud. Which is on Luffy birthday.

"Welcome home, Liam, Luffy." Said Makino.

"Makino, I can stable my self in the water for three second when I kick the waters!" Yelled Luffy.

"Really? That's good then." Said Makino.

"Mom, did something happen? You seem so happy." Said Liam.

At his question, Makino just smile happily, "Theres nothing really important."

Liam froze at the answer. No, he hope the worst isn't come yet. He know to well about her mother action right now, he is a girl once in his past life. His mother are smiling and giggling like a lovesturck high school girl. God, no. He doesn't want his mother to fall in love with another man. He doesn't want to have half-blood Liam Junior. Its sound so creepy, even if she already become Liam junior himself. Also even if he pretend to hate his father, Liam love him, how cannot he, his father maybe not the Pirate King, but being the son of The Greatest Awesome Idiot Powerfully Stupid Drinking soon to be Yonko Shanks has it own pleasure and proud.

"Mama has make lunch for you two. Mama will be out for buy food."

"FOOD" Scream Luffy as he run inside.

"Wait, Lu!" He really curious about the smile, but he also cannot asked because if he do that Luffy will be alone, and he will ate first, then he will leave no food for Liam. So Liam chase his idiotic adopt brother to the dinning room.

Unnoticed by them, on Makino palm theres a small letter that being the culprit to why she smile happily. She then walking toward the outside and breath the freah air of the village, "I better prepare as many food as I can for the next Eleventh days."

ooO Line Breaker Ooo

"Raru...bigg-est, dream...is...chu be?"

"No Lu, it is To be. To, T-o."

"Thu?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes, correct. Now lets get going into another words. Here, spell this to me."

"Uhh...L-Ho-Oh-K?"

"The O's is being use with no 'h', repeat again. Said O with your tounge being on the underside of your mouth."

"O!L-O-Oh-OK!"

"..."

"..."

"Luffy, spell pirates for me."

"I got this! P-A-I-R-A-T-E! Pirate!"

Liam smack his own face. God, why did reading lesson have to become so hard. In his pervious life he can already start reading on the age of sixth years old.

"Liam! This books is hard! Lets begin with simple books!" Whine Luffy as he rest his head on the table. Liam do the same.

"Thats it, we will pratice using drawing before to real books words." Groan Liam as once again he hear Luffy cheer.

Makino smile as she already cleaning the house "Boys, let go to sleep. Its already night." Liam looking toward the clock and indeed its has been pass ninth.

"Lets go!"

Luffy yawn as he get up and Liam following him behind. The two walking toward their room and get into their bed. The bed that they share is Liam bed, and its fit nicely for the two of them. Makino kissed their head before head out after saying good night. Liam almost close his eyes when Luffy shake his shoulder.

"What, Lu?" Asked Liam.

"Bed time stories." Said Luffy as he smile.

"Well..." Liam began to short thinking about the come up stories. He already tell all about the disney princess stories that he remember, what else does he have, well he have one but its about yaoi.

It's yaoi.

Liam smack his head as he curse, how can he forget. He already getting into this world, so its mean he can also at last have some fan service. That is, he will make Luffy becoming a seme of the relationship with Zoro. And right here right now, Liam vote to make his most favorable OP pairing LuZo become real.

"Do you okay Liam?" Liam smile at Luffy.

"Luffy, I have three stories. Choose one. That Blazing Blue Blade, DN Aftershock or Prince of The Sea?" Asked Liam.

"Prince of The Sea!" Yelled Luffy, typical answer and Liam should know that. He has been go crazy about becoming next Pirate King, Liam have to pull out the option about naming the story with sea.

"Well, its began a long time ago...

 ** _A young boy with the name of Perseus Jackson or know as Percy is born within a miracle. He is not a normal boy as his father is the god of the sea and father of the horses, Poseidon._** "

"How can he become the god of the sea, Gold Roger is the King of The Sea! Its make him becoming god also!" Liam looking toward Luffy with straight face, making Luffy bit his lips, "Right, no cutting the stories. Sorry."

"Then-"

"Still, how can he become a father of the horses?"

"..."

"I'll stay quite. Continued."

"Good, now...

 ** _Percy growing up with his mother alone, who later re married with a big buffy smelly man named Ugliano, or so I think it is his name. For twelve years, Percy can only live in the hand of his abused step-father that doesn't even care toward them. He also become a troublesome kid with PDHP and dylesxia, always pick up fight. One day when they taking a tour, he use his power withour him knowing to kick the bad kid that threating his friend who like to eat enchilada very much, namely Grover. He get detention and being call to meet one of his math teacher."_**

"I hate math. I know how he feel."

"..."

"Shishishi, sorry. Continue the story Liam!"

"..."

"Aww, come on Liam!"

"Kids it is already night, sleep now!" The sound of Makino voice echo throught the room as then Luffy sigh whilr Liam just shook his head. There goes his change to corrupt Luffy mind.

"Liam,pssstt." Called Luffy as Liam hmm'ed him, "Do you also doesn't have a father?" Liam turn his head and looking at Luffy who look at him, "I only see Liam and Makino at here, so Liam doesn't have a dad too?"

Liam sigh, "Well, I have. Its just I really hate him."

Luffy looking confusely at him, "Why isn't he your dad?"

"He abandonment me and mom. Why shouldn't I'm hate him. I really want him to come but he is a pirate. All pirate is bad." Said Liam before he look toward his palm, "Thats why, I'll become a great marine and then catch my father." There a pause after that before Liam turn to see Luffy but found the boy already sleep and snoring. His mouth twice before he shook his head, "Typicall Luffy." Said Liam before he lie down and looking at the ceiling.

Well, he should sleep now.

ooO Line Breaker Ooo

The most annoying days that Liam had in all his life. Well, technically one of them but still he is more annoyed in this day. His mom has gone to god know where in the morning and Luffy is missing. And wheres that make Liam doing right now?

Working on the Party Bar. Its already being the open for one hour ago, and what surprise him is, he doesn't even felt worried for the two. His mother probably just wandering around the village try to get food, and for this pass week his mother always bring many food that she can bring. He have to do something with Luffy eating habit, or maybe not. Maybe Makino will want to pratice her cooking skill. Even if thats doesn't really needen, Makino's food already taste delicious.

The red haid boy sigh as he lie his head on the bar table as he watching the picture of Makino who hug him while he still a baby and Shanks smile happily. Even if he hate his father-well he pretend to but, meh-he miss him. He almost turning into 8 now while Luffy almost 6. If not wrong from the cannon arc Shanks will get back into Fuusha Village when Luffy around 7th. A years again before Garp found out and Luffy eat the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

To tell the thruth, Liam afraid that Shanks won't coming back. After all, the people from Akagami Pirates is the man that leave behind their family. Take a example like Ussop's dad. He leave behing Ussop and never get back even after Ussop turn 17th he still have not come back. What if Shanks also being like that. What if the man doesn't want to return to just see Makino at last. He doesn't mind it if Shanks doesn't want to see him, he just doesn't want to see his mother daydreaming with a sad face.

The knocked door from behind making Liam rise his eyebrow as he then stand up, "Luffy? Is that you?" Asked Liam as he move to the back door and open it. Theres no on at there before Liam close again the door, "Strange." Said Liam as he move back toward the front bar.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIAM!" Liam jump in surprise and shriek like a girl she use to be before, then looking shocm at the scene in front of him. He can saw Makino smile as she hold the cake with Luffy. For a moments Liam stay silent before he hear a laugh as Luffy laugh and Makino giggles. He just notice that not only the two that in the bar as he also see many other people. Liam felt his face redden as he looking at the ground.

"Thats really are a funny shriek you have at there!" The voice that he know long enough even if he have not hear it for the past seventh years told him. Liam looking wide eyes at the man with the straw hat, a scar near his eyes and the read head also the charming smile. Shanks.

"What are you?" Asked Liam as he lost from his word. He already make a plan what will he do when Shanks come, but theres no plan about what will he do if Shanks come into his birthday. Lian want to be angry but its seem impossible as he too know the reason why Shanks goes away and set sail. He felt like he want to cry and cry he did.

"Oh, now you still become a cry baby?" Shanks place his right hand on his head as he then messing his hair.

Liam. Get a hold of yourself. Remember, all this past years he pretend to hate his father. He also told Luffy about that. He cannot end it now because of this surprise party. A simple surprise party cannot get Liam permission to make the pretending gone. Liam slap his hand away from his head as he looking at Shanks in much rage as mad as he can right now with thinking about all the mess that his father cause, which is harder because there is none at all. Because all he felt is the happiness because his father is back.

"I HATE YOU!" Said Liam before he turn over and walk away from the bar using the back door. He ignoring the yell of his mother as he kept running and stop at the harbor. He can see the pirates ship that his father bring before grabbing a rock and throw it to the ship as then he run away following the end of the beach.

Liam doesn't take a break as he kept running along the beach and finally stop as he think that he is already far from the village, because he is under the cliff that was placed really far from the village. He sit in one of the stone before sigh. What a dramatic exits that he make. Liam really embress himself on there. Really, yelling at his father and run off. What a stupid thing.

"He watchs as the sky turn orange as he still stay on the stone. He watch in amaze at the sun that slowly being swallow by the sea as the sea shining like a crystal. He kept watching until the sun gone and everything become dark. He can hear all animal voice inside the forest and also the sound of the wave. Liam then jump down from thr stone as he lie flat on his back looking at the stars. He decide that he should stay here and come back when its morning.

But the wind kinda felt so cold. Also he cannot sleep on the beach what if the water later reach him and the wave take him to the sea when he still asleep. He will die shortly.

Liam then get up and walks toward the forest as he plan to goes to thr cliff. Or maybe, he can kept walking and hoping that he will reach Dadan's house, the place where Ace and Luffy will live later. But theres the tiger inside the forest. He know that he has been getting stronger, but not enough. Well the only option is the cliff, and so Liam goes to the cliff as he get inside the forest. He grunt as he began to think about what kind of a night monster inside the forest, but what he find soon is unbelieveable.

"Beautiful..." Said Liam as he saw a group of fireflies gathering and shaping like a christmas tree. He goes there and then making thr group of fireflies fly away from there. Alright, where did he has to go again. Liam looking all around him as the forest look the same. Damn forest, all forest look the same at here.

Liam sigh before he continued his walk. He try his best to always stay under the moonlight or not to go into the dark place at the forest. Its not like this is his first time lost in the forest, hell, in his life before he even get lost in the graveyard, it's a miracle that he doesnt die yet. And the forest is far more dangerous. Especially when the forest fill with mutated animal. And the last time he goes this far is when he almost lost his live.

The sound of howling fill in the air. Liam jump and looking cautionly around him. He can see some of the flashing inside the forest. Liam take a deep breath as he slowly take a step back. Alright. He can do this. He just has to walk back slowly.

"Crack!" Liam looking nervously around him as he step one of the leaves. He can see a blazing red eyes as it walks closer to him. Liam felt his face goes pale as once again he being face with a mutated animal, but its not a tiger this time. It is a crocodile. A fucking giant crocodile. Liam try not to breathe but when he saw the crocodile goes to him, he jump as high as he can and using the trees to help him more higher. Liam rolling on the ground as he landed to the ground before run for his live.

The roar of the beast echo throught the forest and Liam speed up. Great. He will die. He will die in the forest by a giant crocodile. Why cannot even if it just once, he meet a bunny, a friendly bunny that will help him to find out the nearest city. And also lady fortuna doesn't favor him very much as Liam trip over one of the roots. He turn and looked at the crocodile that really close to him as it open its wide mouth ready to eat him.

And theres only one thing he can shout as a flash of memories of his father and mother flash in front of his eyes, "HEEELLPP!"

Liam close his eyes thightly as he wait for his end before he hear a gunshot and the yelled of the crocodile and a familiar voice that shout, "Don't touch my son!"

"Papa..." Liam watch with wide eyes open as his father holding his sword and slash the crocodile in ease. He watch how Shanks stand and looking at the corpse of the animal before turn to Liam, his eyes shadowed and Liam just looking at the ground under him.

True to be told. He is scare right now. He is really scare at this time. He curious but also afraid about what punishment he will get from Shanks later.

He can felt a big arms huge him as he looking at the red hair that lie down his head in his shoulder, "I'm glad you okay." Said Shanks as he ruffles Liam hair.

"I'm...I really am sorry!" Said Liam as he hug back. He felt really scared right now. He almost die twice in the forest. If Shanks doesn't come in time. He will surely die. The tears start pouring from his eyes.

"Its okay. You are safe, its all the matter. Let's go back home."

* * *

 **Aria :** Done. Phew...its really are a fast plot. I'm out of idea right now but surely the next time it will be good. I plan to make Shanks lose his arm but then meh, it will become so bad. Well actualy I have been planning about that but then the bandits scene. Hmm, right. I will make it more intresting. Next is the coming of the Bandits and Shanks lose his arm.


End file.
